


It Wasn't Meant To Be

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fem!Keith, Hatred, Lance has a brother who is kinda an asshole, Lots of drama, Love, Modern AU, One Shot, Regret, Wealthy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Shiro loves his fiance to pieces, and Keith loves him back.  However, as a few events unfold, Keith's eyes are opened more to how Shiro treats her and what that may actually mean.  Maybe she'd be better of single.





	It Wasn't Meant To Be

   Shiro sat up in bed and stretched his arms out over his head, feeling the stiffness in his muscles quickly fade away.  It was much too earlier in the morning for his liking.  The sun was just barely casting streams of light into the room through the curtains.  Since Keith was still asleep, Shiro kept the curtains shut and the lights off.  He had a meeting with some very powerful executives later in the morning and had to travel quite a ways to get to them.  He really just wanted to spend the day with Keith, but duty calls.

   Shiro stood and walked to the bathroom to shower and groom himself.  He tried to be as quiet as he could so Keith would stay asleep.  Shiro slipped on his suit jacket after getting everything else ready and looked back to Keith, still lying exactly how he had left her on the bed.  Shiro smiled and walked back over to the bed.  He picked up some clothes along the way and tossed them into the laundry.  Once he reached the bed, he leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Keith’s head.

   “Takashi?”  Keith shifted and lazily opened her eyes.  “Where are you going?”

   “I have a meeting to go to, remember?”  Shiro knelt down and ran his hand through Keith’s hair.

   “Oh…”  Keith turned to face Shiro, her nightgown and hair still disheveled from the previous night’s activities.  “Can’t you stay a little longer?”

   “It’s a long trip, babe.  I need to leave early to get there on time.”

   “Please…”  Shiro could tell Keith was falling back asleep.

   “Not today.  We can stay in bed tomorrow morning.”

   “Okay.”  Keith smiled sleepily.

   “I’ll be home later this evening.  Don’t forget, we’re having a new client over in the afternoon.  I may get home late so don’t be afraid to greet them.”

   Keith yawned and nodded.  Shiro smiled as Keith struggled to keep her eyes open.

   “We can go dress shopping for the party tomorrow afterwards if we still have time, okay?”

   Keith responded with a slight nod as her eyes fell shut again.

   “Get some more sleep.  I’ll see you later.”  Shiro pulled Keith’s nightgown sleeve up onto her shoulder.  “I love you.”

   Keith mumbled a response and rolled back over as Shiro pulled the blankets back over her.  Keith was quickly fast asleep and Shiro slipped out the door.

><><><

   Keith awoke to light filling the room.  She turned, the sun hitting her face, bright and harsh.  Through squinted eyes, she looked around.  Shiro’s side of the bed was cold and empty.  Where was that man?  He wasn’t a morning person.

    _The meeting…_  Keith thought as she stretched out her arms and back, trying to touch her toes.  The light caught the ring on her finger and sparkles dance on the bed sheets.  Keith smiled and adjusted the ring on her finger, admiring it for the thousandth time.  It was a silver band with a light-colored taaffeite stone in the center, surrounded by tiny diamonds that also followed the band a little ways around her finger.  Of course, Shiro went out of his way to ensure that each stone was absolutely flawless, and the result was an absolutely gorgeous engagement ring for Keith.  Shiro had proposed to Keith while in Iceland during their tour of Europe.  Of course Keith had said yes, because who could resist marrying a gentleman like Shiro?

   Keith got up and adjusted her nightgown, finding a new pair of panties to replace the ones that had been tossed aside the night before.  She walked into her closet in search of something to wear.  It was much too early to put on real clothes, and no one was over, so Keith just slipped off her nightgown and threw on some pajama pants and one of Shiro’s t-shirts.  It was big and soft and cozy for Keith.  She combed out her hair and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.

   “Good morning, Miss Kogane,” a maid said as she passed.

   “Good morning.”  Keith smiled and headed to the kitchen.  She was planning on having some cereal for breakfast, mainly to hold her over until lunch.  Usually she had things to do with Shiro in the morning, but today it was just her in the mansion.

   “Good morning, Miss Kogane.  I take it you slept well,” the head butler, James, said as Keith poured some cereal into a bowl.

   “Hey, yeah, I slept well.”  Keith took a few bites of cereal.  “What time did Takashi leave?”

   “Mr Shirogane left around 6:30.  His meeting is at 8 and I don’t expect him back until after 3 or so.  Do you have anything planned for today?”

   “No…”  Keith lazily mixed her cereal with the milk.  “Takashi said he would take me shopping later.”

   “That’s nice of him.”

   “Yeah…”

   “And you know that Mr Shirogane is having guests over this afternoon, as well?”

   “Oh yeah…  New clients, right?”

   “Yes, Mr and Mrs McClain and at least one of their sons.  They manufacture high-end cars.”

   “Really?”  Keith’s eyes lit up.  She absolutely loved cars, new and old.

   “Yes.  They should be here at 2 o’clock.  What are you going to do in the meantime?”

   Keith thought as she finished her cereal.  “I don’t know.  I’ll probably workout, then play video games or something…”

   “Mr Shirogane asked if you might brush up on the company details for when Mr McClain comes.  Also to study more of your japanese for your trip in a few months.”

   Keith groaned as James took away her empty bowl.  “That’s boring stuff!”

   “I’m sorry, miss, but it’s what Mr Shirogane asked me to tell you.”

   Keith sighed and got up from her chair.  Company details?  This wasn’t her business, it was Shiro’s, and studying japanese was awful.  Why couldn’t they go to a country where the people spoke a language she already knew?

   Keith drug herself back upstairs and changed into some workout clothes.  She tied her long hair into a ponytail and went to the basement of the mansion, where Shiro had set up a gym for her.  It had everything a regular gym had - a variety of machines, free weights, punching bags.  It was even air conditioned and had its own bathroom.  Keith was thrilled when Shiro revealed the project, but also saddened because it meant no more trips to the local gym.  No more seeing workout friends or goofing off in the locker room.  No more giggling at guys trying to show off when the group of girls walked past them.  The lack of commuting was a plus, but working out alone was boring.  Nevertheless, Keith plugged in some music to blast on the speakers and started her workout.

   After a warmup, Keith removed her engagement ring and replaced it with some boxing gloves.  It felt good being able to let out some anger and energy by hitting the bag, watching it sway with each strike.  Boxing made Keith feel powerful and in charge.  It was a nice contrast from her regular life, always having to act polite and look pretty.  She could hit as hard as she liked, yell as loud as she wanted to.  The sensations of boxing were so satisfying.

   “Miss Kogane…” James was at the door, holding the telephone.  “You have a call from Miss Holt.”

   Keith wiped her face with a towel and turned the music down.

   “Thanks, James.”  Keith took the phone from James and he left.  Keith put the phone to her ear.  “Why are you calling on the land line?”

   “Because you wouldn’t answer your cell!”  Pidge sounded annoyed.  “Did you drop it in the pool or something?”

   “No, I was working out.”  Keith sat down on one of the machines

   “Oh…  I take it Shiro isn’t home?”

   “He had a meeting to go to this morning.  He left super early.”

   “Who was he meeting with?”

   “I don’t know, but apparently some new clients are coming over this afternoon and guess who won’t be here when they arrive?”

   “Seriously?  Did he plan that?”

   “He better not have.  He even told James to have me look at the company files so I could talk to them or something.”

   “Really?”

   “Yeah, and to look at my japanese more for our trip.”

   “Wow…”

   “I know!  What does he think I’m gonna do?  He said I would have a guide with me, or I would just be with him.”

   “Is it a business trip?  I thought you were gonna go on vacation soon?”

   “Girl, when is a trip not for business?  I wanted to go to the Caribbean or Italy but no, we have to go meet people in Japan.  Then it’s going to be winter and I’ll never get my summer trip.”

   “Sorry about that, dude.  Matt and I are taking a trip to New Zealand next month on business.  Maybe you can come with us.  That could be your vacation.”

   “Do you really think Takashi would say yes to that?  Unless he came or sent fifty bodyguards with me I’m not going anywhere.”

   “I guess you’re right.”

   “So how’s Matt?  I haven’t seen him in a while.”

   Keith and Pidge talked for another hour, discussing how the Holts’ robotics company was going, Shiro’s gemstone company and how the mines were doing well, then the trips they were going on and how they should have lunch together sometime.  Keith and Shiro’s wedding was brought up and they went off about that for another forty-five minutes.  They were looking at venues in Barcelona, but also considered having it in Korea so they would be closer to Keith’s family.  Keith still needed to find a dress, but she had a long time before the actual wedding.

   “Miss Kogane?”  James appeared in the doorway again.

   “Hang on, Pidge.”  Keith looked to James.  “What’s up?”

   “It’s almost noon.  You should come up for lunch and get ready for the McClains.”

   “Oh shit!”  Keith got to her feet.  “I’m gonna eat lunch, Pidge, keep talking though.”

   Keith followed James back upstairs and into the kitchen.  Keith went into the fridge and grabbed a jar of salsa and a can of cola.  She then went into a cabinet and pulled out a bag of tortilla chips.

   “Miss, the chef could cook you a panini, or some soup,” James said as Keith shoveled chips and salsa into her mouth.

   “Nah, I’m good,” Keith said before taking a few swallows of cola.  “I don’t want anything too heavy.”

   Keith sat and talked to Pidge for a little while longer, continuing to devour the chips and salsa.  After about fifteen minutes, Keith’s cellphone rang.

   “Hang on, Pidge.  I’m getting a call from Takashi.”

   Keith set the landline phone down and picked up her cell.  “Hey babe.  I didn’t expect a call from you.  How was your meeting?”

   “It’s going well.  We’re having lunch and I wanted to call you to make sure you’re doing alright.”

   “I’m holding down the fort best I can.”

   “That’s good to hear.  Did you look over the company details again?  There are some files on my desk that I think Mr McClain would be interested in.”

   Keith groaned.  “I will…”

   “Do that soon, and look over your japanese if you have time.  Have you gotten dressed yet?  Mr McClain will be here at 2.”

   “I will, don’t worry.”

   “You could wear that green dress you got last month, with the lace.  Or the red, satin one.  You look so nice in that.”

   “Takashi, I’ll find something, don’t worry.  What time will you be back?”

   “3 o’clock.  Can you entertain the guests for an hour?”

   “I can.”

   “Good.  I need to get back to the meeting.  Don’t forget about the files.”

   “I won’t.”

   “And wear something nice.”

   “I will.”

   “Okay.  I love you.”

   “I love you, too.”

   Keith hung up her cellphone and returned to Pidge.  “You wanna guess what he said?”

   Pidge thought for a moment.  “Something about… the people coming over… and… the company info?”

   “Ding ding ding!  And that he wants me to look nice.”

   “Uh-oh.”

   “I think we all know that’s code for ‘where a dress that covers your arms and isn’t too low.’”

   “Sorry about that, man.”

   “It’s fine.  I’ll just need to get ready now.  I have two hours.”

   “See ya.”

   “Bye.”

   Keith sighed as she hung up the phone.  “I’m gonna get dressed, James.  What do you think I should wear?”

   “I’m sure anything you choose will be lovely.”

   Keith smiled.  “You always know exactly what to say.”

   Keith went back upstairs and into the master bedroom’s bathroom.  She took her hair down and ran her fingers through it.

    _I need a haircut,_ she thought as she turned on the shower and began to strip off her clothes.  Keith stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water cover her body.  It was nice, especially since Keith was still sweaty from working out.

    _Let’s put on some music._  Keith reached for her phone on the window sill and strolled through her playlists.   _Let’s get some… electro-house!_

   Keith cranked up her music and shampooed her hair.  Showering was a nice time alone, getting to play whatever music she liked as loud as she wanted.  Keith danced a little as the song played, singing along with the lyrics as suds rolled down her back.  Next was conditioner, and then scrubbing her body.  Keith picked up her razor, about to start shaving.  She paused, feeling the hairs on her legs.  She had shaved the other day, and her dress would be long.  No one would be feeling her legs, so why shave?  One less step.  Keith rinsed her body one last time and got out of the shower, wringing out her hair was she went.  She picked up a her robe and wrapped his around her body, making her way to her makeup stand.

    _I gotta dry my hair…_ Keith pulled out her hair dryer and plugged it in.   _I hate you, hair dryer._

   The air was hot and the dryer was loud.  She could barely hear her music over the sound of the dryer.  Her hair was thick and drying it took forever, and by the end her arms were tired from being held up for so long.  Keith sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror.  It was the Keith she looked at every day.  Same hair, same face, same everything.  Everything felt exactly the same, like she had done these exact actions a thousand time, which was probably true.  Shower, dry hair, do makeup, get dressed, meet guests.  Over and over, same clothes, same boring conversations, same everything.  What happened the spice that used to be in her life?

   After what felt like an eternity, Keith’s hair was dry and she stood to find a dress to where.  She went to her closet and looked at the dozens of dresses she owned.  Despite being made by a variety of designers, they all seemed to be the same.  She pulled out a gold dress that was fitted at the hips and flared at the bottom.  She had worn it to a convention she had gone to with Shiro a few years ago.  She pulled out another, a black sleeveless and backless gown with silver detailing.

   “Oh, hey Phoenix.”  A little cat appeared in the doorway of the closet.  It walked over to Keith and she picked it up.  “Are you here to help Mommy pick out a dress?”

   Phoenix meowed, wiggling around as Keith scratched its head.  Phoenix, a red-orange munchkin, had been a gift from Shiro for Keith’s birthday.  Since Keith wasn’t allowed to have pets while she was living with her parents, Shiro got her a kitten once she moved in with him.  Keith loved that cat to pieces, pampering it and giving it all the love and attention a cat could dream of.

   Phoenix climbed onto Keith shoulders and watched the shimmering dresses in Keith’s hand.  

   “What should Mommy wear?”  Keith sifted through the dresses that were hanging up.  She pulled out a red strapless one that had a ribbon around it.  “I wore this one of the first times I met Takashi.  And this one!”  Keith pulled out a midnight blue ball gown. “I wore this to fashion week in Paris a few years ago.  If only Takashi would let me wear those dresses again…”

   Keith sighed and looked at her other dresses, trying to find something satisfactory.

   “What about this green one, Phoenix?  Or the purple one?”

   Phoenix pawed at the dress in Keith’s left hand.

   “You like the purple?”  Keith scratched Phoenix's head and he purred.  “You have good taste.”

   Keith slipped off her robe and pulled on the dress.  Phoenix batted at the hem as it swirled around on the floor, rolling on the bits that he could get on top of.

   “Stop that, Phoenix!”  Keith walked out of the closet and towards the bathroom, Phoenix following as quickly as he could.  “You’re gonna get fur on my dress!”

   Keith sat down in front of her vanity, eyeing the makeup on the table.

   “What sort of look should we go for today?”  She said as she began to prep her face for the layers of makeup that were yet to come.  “Something subtle?  More glam?”

   Phoenix meowed as he looked up at Keith, knowing that if he would jump up onto the vanity, Keith would put him in his crate, which was not a good place to be.

   “Eh, let’s go with something in between.”  Keith dipped her brushes in powders, Phoenix still waiting patiently to be able to play again.  Keith sighed as she lined her eyes.  Doing makeup was sometimes fun, but mainly it was a chore.  It had become just another part of her routine.  Once everything was was complete, Keith turned to her jewelry, running her fingers over the the different metals and stones.  She could wear her diamond set, or maybe some sapphires.  What went with purple?

   “What do you think, Phoenix?”  Keith held up a gold necklace with gold beads stationed a few inches apart from each other.  “I have a whole set.”

   Phoenix glanced up and meowed before pouncing at a fuzzy on the carpet.  Keith smiled and scratched Phoenix’s head before putting on the set of jewelry, adjusting it so it sat well.

   “Miss Kogane?”  James’ head appeared in the doorway.  “The McClains are here.”

   “Oh!”  Keith quickly stood and slipped on a pair of black high heels.  “I’m coming!”

   Keith followed behind James as they descended the stairs.  Below, Keith could see people speaking to some of the other butlers Shiro had employed.  The held overnight bags, which were politely taken and  moved down the hall.  As Keith began to approach the group, the tall man with slick hair and a thick mustache turned to Keith.

   “Hello!” He bellowed, smiling wide enough that Keith could see every one of his teeth, most looking stained, probably from years of smoking.  He took a step towards Keith and held out his hand.  His hand was large and worn, a gold ring around his pinky.  “The name’s Harrison McClain!  It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

   Keith took his hand and he firmly shook hers, his smile not fading.  “It’s nice to meet you, Mr McClain.  I’m Keith Kogane.”

   “Please!  Just call me Harrison!  If we’re going to be working with each other, we might as well be friendly!”  He laughed heartily before releasing Keith’s hand.  He turned and gestured to the woman standing behind him.  She was on the short side, plump with a round face, golden brown skin, and jet black hair with a few streaks of silver throughout.  “This is my beautiful wife, Roseanne.”

   “It’s nice to meet you,” she said as she gently shook Keith’s hand.  Her hands were soft and warm.

   “It’s nice to meet you, too, ma’am.”  Keith smiled politely and couldn’t help but notice the tint of pink on the woman’s cheek when she called her “ma’am.”

   “And this is my son, Lance.”  Mr McClain gestured to the young man behind him.  He was tall and lean, with skin like his mother’s.  He took one hand out his pocket and leaned towards Keith.

   “Nice to meet you.”  His handshake was firm, but not as firm as his father’s.  Keith noticed he seemed to take more after his mother.

   “You too.”  They gave each other a quick smile before Mr McClain began to speak again.

   “So, do you own the business with Mr Shirogane?  He didn’t mention having any business partners.”

   “Oh, no, I’m not exactly in business with him, per say.  He’s actually my fiancé and-”

   “I had no idea he was engaged!  And to such a lovely young lady!”  Mr McClain laughed again, more heartily than last time.

   “Well, thank you.”  Keith smiled again, feeling a bit of a blush on her cheeks.  “Um, Takashi should be here in about an hour.  He had another meeting to go to out of town, but he said I could get you guys started.  I can show you some of the crystals he has displayed.”

   “Let’s not waste anymore time!”  Mr McClain clapped his hands and turned to his family with another of his huge smile.  “How about it?”

   Mrs McClain took a deep breath and smiled at her husband.  “That’s fine by me.”

   “Then off we go!”  He held his hand up triumphantly.  “Lead the way, Miss Kogane!”

   “Um, okay…”  Keith began to walk.  “The display room is just down this hall.  It’s also our library.”

   Mr McClain walked beside Keith and Mrs McClain and Lance followed behind.

   “My oldest son, Robert, should be here fairly soon.  He had some other business to attend to.”

   “Oh, that’s quite alright.  Should we wait for him or…?”

   “Oh no!  He’ll be alright!”  Mr McClain clapped his hand then rubbed them together.  “So what do you do?  Anything exciting?”

   “Me?”  Keith thought quickly.  “I used to be a full-time model, but now I don’t do it as often.”

   “Modeling?  Really?”  Mr McClain leaned back to speak to his family.  “Here that?  She’s a model!”

   “Yes dear,” Mrs McClain said.  “We’re just a few feet away.”

   Mr McClain turned back to Keith.  “What sort of modeling do you do?  The world of fashion isn’t exactly my field.”

   “Well,” Keith began, “I did a lot of editorial fashion while in Korea and-”

   “Are you from Korea?”  Mr McClain asked with wide eyes.

   “Y-yes, I was born  and spent the majority of my life there.”

   He turned back to his family.  “You hear that?  She’s from Korea!”

   Mrs McClain sighed.  “Yes, we heard.”

   “That is so interesting.”  Mr McClain said back to Keith.  “Did you like modeling?”

   “Yes, I suppose I did.  It was fun most of the time.”  Keith opened the door they had come to.  “Here we are.”

   The door opened up to a room with bookshelves on one side and display cases on the other.  A large oak table was in the middle, lined with matching chairs.

   “You can have a seat,” Keith said as she opened one of the cases.  “I have some example of the different gemstones Takashi has in the amount you want.”

   Keith put trays of the stones onto the table, telling the McClains about eat stone.  Mr McClain asked many questions, most Keith was able to answer.  They talked for what felt like hours, going over where the stones came from and what cuts they came in.  There was a lull in the conversation and Mr McClain stood.

   “May I ask where the restroom is?”  He looked to Keith.

   “Down the hall, second door on the left.”

   “Thank you!”  Mr McClain began to walk away, but paused.  “I would really like to stay, but I had one too many cups of coffee this morning, and that stuff just does right through me, especially since my bladder isn’t what it used to be, and now that my prostate is-”

   “Harry!”  Mrs McClain tried to hide her smile.  “We don’t need to know the details, just go!”

   “Okay!  Okay!”  Mr McClain slid out the door.

   “I am terribly sorry,” Mrs McClain said to Keith, who had a confused look on her face.  “He tends to… overshare.”

   “I can tell…”

   Keith noticed the blush on Mrs McClain’s cheeks and how Lance was trying to hold in his laughter with his hand.

   “I love him to pieces… but I swear, he’ll be the death of me.”

   Keith, Mrs McClain, and Lance talked for a moment before they heard a knock at the door.

   “Did I miss anything?”

   “Takashi!”  Keith stood and walked towards Shiro with a smile.  “I didn’t expect you to be home this early?”

   “Well, we finished faster than I anticipated.”  Shiro hut his arm around Keith’s waist and pressed a kiss on her lips.  “Did you give the McClains some information?”

   “Yeah, I went over the stones and stuff.”

   “That’s my girl.”

   “Miss Kogane, that soap you have in-”  The group turned to see Mr McClain walking through the doorway.  “Shirogane!”

   “McClain!  How have you been?”  Shiro and Mr McClain exchanged warm smiles and a firm handshake.

   “I’ve been well, and yourself?”

   “Just splendid!”  Mr McClain turned to his family again.  “You remember my wife Roseanne, and this is my son, Lance.”

   Shiro leaned over the table and shook Lance’s hand.  “It’s nice to meet you.”

   Lance stood slightly and smiled as he shook Shiro’s hand.

   “So, did you find anything you liked?”  Shiro asked Mr McClain.

   “The diamonds are quite nice, as well as the moonstones…”

   Shiro and Mr McClain spoke for a few minutes about the stones Keith had showed them.  Every now and then, Mrs McClain would jump in to correct Mr McClain about misunderstood facts, or to mention information he had forgotten.  Lance remained quiet.

   “Oh!”  Mr McClain threw up his arms.  “My son Robert is coming by!  I’m sure he would want to look at the stones as well!  He has more of an eye for color than I do, but it’s not as good as his mother’s.  I can barely get dressed in the morning because apparently those pants don’t go with that shirt.  I really don’t see what-”

   “Harry,” Mrs McClain interrupted.  “You’re rambling again.”

   “Oh!  I’m sorry!  Thank you, dear.”

   “Is this where the party is?”

   At the sound of a new voice, everyone turned and saw another man come in.  He was about Shiro’s height, almost his built, with tanned skin much like Lance.

   “Well, speak of the devil!”  Mr McClain gestured towards the young man.  “Mr Shirogane, this is my eldest son, Robert.”

   Robert smiled and walked towards Shiro.

   “This is Mr Shirogane,” Mr McClain said to his son.

   “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”  Robert firmly shook Shiro’s hand.

   “It’s nice to meet you, too,” Shiro said and smiled.

   “I’m looking forward to working with you.”  Robert turned to Keith.  “And you must be Miss Kogane.”

   Keith smiled and held out her hand.  “I am.  It’s nice to meet you.”

   Robert delicately look Keith’s hand and turned it so her knuckles were facing upwards.  “Mr Shirogane is a lucky man.”   Robert gently pressed his lips to Keith’s hand, letting them linger longer than Shiro liked.  He slowly pulled away and stepped closer to Keith.  “You’re even lovelier in person.”

   Shiro cleared his throat and pulled Keith closer to him.  “Well, I have some more information in my office.  We can meet there.”  Shiro turned to Keith and lowered his voice.  “Why don’t you get something to drink and we’ll meet you once we’re done.”

   “Oh, okay…”  Keith smiled as she watched the group of men walk down the hall towards Shiro’s office, Shiro and Mr McClain talking as they went.  Keith sighed and went back into the kitchen.

   “Not joining them?”  James said from the sink.  He pulled out a glass and started filling it with water.

   “Takashi doesn’t want me to,” Keith said with a huff.  “Now I just gotta sit around looking nice.”

   “Maybe you could look at your japanese now.”  James handed Keith the glass of water.

   “Japanese is boring.  I want to do something fun.”

   “You could call Miss Holt?”

   “Maybe.  Thanks for the water.”  Keith got up and headed for the sitting room.  She plopped down in the cream colored sofa and propped her feet up on the coffee table.  She reached for a magazine, flipping through the pages to find and interesting article.

    _How much do I know about french desserts?_  Keith thought as she picked up a pen and started to fill out the questions that were in a Food Network magazine.

   A little while past, Keith moving onto a crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

   “Mind if I sit?”

   Keith looked up and saw Lance walking towards the sofa.

   “Oh no, go ahead.”  Lance sat at the opposite end of the sofa.  “You’re not going to listen in on the meeting?”

   “I would if I knew my father cared about my opinion.  I don’t know why he brought me along if all he was going to do is hear what my brother has to say.  I guess that was expected when you’re the youngest.”

   “Do you want to participate more with the business?”

   Lance tilted his head back.  “I don’t know.  I’m sure it would be nice, but I’m not going to inherit the company.  Robert will and I may just get a branch.”

   “Does your mother play a big part in the business?  It’s not often I see wives be so involved.”

   “She handles all the financial.  She’s a genius with numbers and can alway figure out how to get the biggest bang for her buck.”

   “Sounds like my family…”

   “Really?”

   “Yeah.  My father owns a huge weapon manufacturing company and my mother, along with some assistants, manage the books.”

  “I had no idea your family made weapons.”

   Keith chuckled.  “I get that a lot.  People are shocked to hear that I don’t come from a family of fashion moguls or something like that.”

   “Oh yeah!  You’re a model!  I almost forgot.  You were on the cover of Korean Vogue, right?”

   “You saw the poster in Takashi’s office?”  Keith asked with a chuckle.

   “It’s kinda hard to miss.”

   “I have no idea why he, one, needed a giant, blown-up and framed image of the cover I was on, and, two, put it right above the door in his office.”

   “For the record, it is a nice photo”

   “Thank you, and yes, I was very long time ago.  I still do some gigs when requested, but things went a different route.”

   “Did you not like modeling?  People loved you.  I heard you were a legend!”

   “I wouldn’t say I was a legend.  I went to law school and got my degree.  I was planning on becoming a lawyer or attorney-at-law, but then I met Takashi and… well, now I lead a different life…”

   “Beautiful and intelligent.  You truly are an amazing person.”

   Keith smiled.  “Well, what do you?  Do you have a role in your father’s business?”

   “I mainly show off the cars, persuading people to buy.  It usually doesn’t take much.”

   Keith’s eye’s lit up.  “What sort of car do you make?”

   “Mainly sports and other luxury cars.  They’re real bougie.”

   “Really?  That’s so cool!”

   “I suppose it is.”  Lance looked to Keith and smiled.  “The best part is getting to take pretty ladies like yourself on test drives.”

   Keith blushed.  “I’m sure that’s nice.”

   “Say, would you like a ride in our latest model?  My father brought a sample just incase Mr Shirogane wanted to see it.  I’m sure we can swing around the block before the others finish their meeting.”

   “I would love to!”  Keith clapped her hands together.  “Would your father really be okay with it?”

   “He wouldn’t care.  I do it all the time.”  Lance stood and held his hand out to Keith.  “And I would be honored to ride with the one and only Keith Kogane.”

   Keith smiled and took Lance’s hand.  “Thank you…”

   They walked out the front door and a little ways down the driveway.  They made a right and headed towards the garage where Shiro kept his vehicles.

   “Lance!”  Keith walked ahead and approached the car.  “It’s beautiful!”

   Lance stood back and put his hands in his pockets.  “It is pretty nice.  We’re going to be coming out with a red and a blue version along with the black.”

   “How much horsepower does it have?”  Keith asked as she walked around the car.

   “525.  She’s quiet as a lamb and purrs like a kitten.”

   “Wow…”

   “The inside is all real leather, and we’ve imported parts from all over the world to ensure the best quality.  My father also wants to put gemstones in some places as accents.  That’s why he’s talking to Mr Shirogane.”

   “That makes sense… Does the top come down?”

   “It sure does.”  Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys.  He unlocked then stepped into the car, pressing a button and letting the top of the car fold down.

   “You’re right, the interior is beautiful!”  Keith leaned down and stroked the leather seats.

   “Wanna see under the hood?”

   “Of course!”

   Lance popped the hood and got out of the car.  He lifted the hood to reveal the shiny engine inside.  Keith leaned in with wide eyes, taking in every detail.  Lance pointed out parts unique to the car, Keith asking intelligent follow-up questions.  It was refreshing for Lance to be showing off a car to someone who already knew so much about cars.

   Lance and Keith were so engrossed in the details of the car that they didn’t notice Shiro, Mr and Mrs McClain, and Robert approach behind them.

   “Are you showing Miss Kogane our new model?”  Mr McClain said.  Lance and Keith turned to see the people walking towards them.

   “Yes.  She knows quite a bit about cars, as well.”

   Mr McClain smiled.  “That’s nice to hear.”

   “You must have had a nice time talking with her,” Mrs McClain said from her husband's side.

   Shiro walked up to Keith and put his arm around her.  “You like the car?”

   “Yes, very much.  Lance said that he would give me a ride so I can see how it drives.”

   “A ride?”  Shiro looked up to Lance.

   “Just once around the block,” Lance responded.

   “No.  No rides.”

   Keith looked up at Shiro with a furrowed brow.  “What?  What do you mean ‘no?’”

   “I mean no.  I don’t want going.”

   “Why?  It’s just a test drive.”

   “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

   “The car has all of the latest safety features,” Lance chimed in.  “There’s nothing to worry about.”

   “I still don’t want you going.”

   “C’mon, Takashi!  Just a quick go?”  Keith looked at Shiro with big eyes.

   “No, and I’m not going to argue more.”  Shiro took Keith by the hand and he began to walk back towards the house.  “I have a few more things to show the McClains.  We can go shopping afterwards.”

   Keith grumbled as the group headed back inside.  “Fine…”

   Shiro leaned down and whispered in Keith ear.  “And please put your engagement ring back on.”

   Keith gave Shiro a confused smile.  “What do you mean?  I always-”

   Keith felt her finger then held up her hand to reveal that her finger was bare.

   “Takashi!  I- I- I-”

   “You probably just left it somewhere in the house.  Is it on the sink from after your shower?”

   “Maybe…”

   Shiro pressed a kiss on top of Keith’s head.  “We’ll be in the dining room.”

   Keith nodded and broke away from the group.  She darted as fast as she could in heels up the stairs and into the master bedroom.  Frantically she searched the sink and bathtub, only to find that her ring was not there.

    _Shiro is going to kill me!_  Keith thought as she got down on her hands and knees and looked at the floor of her closet.  Phoenix appeared, wanting to help Keith in her search.

   “Not now ‘Nix,”  Keith said as she stood.  “When did I take my ring off?”

   Keith thought.  She showered, but before that she had breakfast and…

   “The gym!”

   Keith scampered down the stairs to the main floor and then through a hall and down another flight of stairs.  She got down into the basement and headed for the gym.

    _Ring, ring, ring…_

   She couldn’t believe she had forgotten it.  She took it off every time she worked out and always remembered to put it back on, except for this time.  Frantically, Keith scoured the bathroom and shelves, letting out a sigh of relief when she found it sitting by the boxing equipment.  She slipped it on, admiring the glittering gemstones once again.

   “This is a nice gym.  Did your _Takashi_ get this for you?”

   Keith, startled, quickly spun around to see that Lance’s brother had followed her into the basement.

   “Y-yes he did…” Keith stammered, trying to keep herself calm.  “It was an anniversary gift.”

   “He must really love you…”  Robert ran his fingers over the free weights.  “This looks like it was an expensive project.”

   “I suppose it was.”  Keith nervously turned the ring around her finger.

   “Does he always try to flatter you with material objects?”  Robert asked as he looked to Keith.

   “Excuse me?”  Keith was confused.  Sure, Shiro got her a lot of great things, but he showed his love in countless other ways that didn’t involved material possessions.

   “Does he keep you around by getting you expensive things?  Is that his strategy?”

   “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

   “He seems a bit… controlling, don’t you think?  Almost possessive.”  Robert started taking steps towards Keith.  “Is he always like that?”

   “N-no… Takashi loves me and I love him.  He’s not controlling or possessive.”

   “Really?  Does he tell you what to do?  Who to see?  What to wear?”  Robert was getting too close for Keith’s comfort.

   “No, he doesn’t…”  Keith stared as Robert grew closer.  She took a step back and bumped into the shelves.

   “Really?  Never?”

   “I mean… maybe sometimes…”  Keith started to think about all of the times Shiro had been more on the controlling and demanding side.  He hadn’t always been like that, though.  “He just wants the best for me.”

   “I think he wants the best for him.  He only thinks of himself.”

   “That’s not true.  He- he thinks of others…”

   “Maybe so, but I would always put you first.”  Suddenly, Robert was right beside Keith.  He gently took hold of her hands and looked into her eyes.  “I know what you want, Keith.  You deserve so much better that what your _Takashi_ can give you.”

   “Robert, please, you’re making me uncomfortable…”

   “Just relax.  Let me just have you for a moment.”

   “We should go back upstairs…”  Keith looked over Robert’s shoulder towards the stairs.  She moved slightly to leave by Robert planted his hands on the shelf behind Keith so she couldn’t move.

   “Let’s stay a little longer, just the two of us.”  Robert grinned as he put a knee between Keith’s legs, leaning in to whisper in her ear.  “No one has to know.”

   “No, Robert, I-”  Keith pushed away and tried to step past Robert, but he grabbed Keith by the wrist and pulled her back.

   “He doesn’t love you.  He doesn’t care.  All he wants are your looks.  You’d be better off with me.”  Robert wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and pulled her in so they’re chests were pressed together, gripping her wrist tighter, fingers digging into delicate skin.  “I’ll show you love.”

   “No!  Let me go!  You’re hurting me!”  Keith twisted and fought, hitting Robert’s back and chest with her free hand, but Robert just held tighter.  He put his hand on the back of Keith head and leaned down, beginning to kiss and suck on her neck.

   “Stop!  No!”  Keith felt like crying.  She felt helpless and weak.  Why couldn’t she break away?

   “Robert!”  Keith turned and saw Shiro and Mr McClain standing in the doorway.  Robert also heard his name be called and loosened his grip on Keith.  Keith jumped at the chance and broke free of his hold, running towards Shiro, who wrapped his arms around her once she hit his chest.

   “What the hell is going on?”  Mr McClain’s voice was furious.

   “Nothing, father.  Miss Kogane was just showing me-”

   “Don’t lie to me, boy!  How dare you do such a thing!”  Mr McClain balled his fists.

   “Father, I-”

   “I think it would be best if you went back upstairs.”  Mr McClain turned and pointed out the door.  “You are a disgrace.  I should never had let you come here.”

   “Father, please, let me explain.”

   “There will be no explaining,” Shiro said sternly.  “Do as your father says and leave.”

   Robert sighed, adjusted his jacket, and walked out the door, Shiro holding Keith closer and turning away as Robert passed.

   “Mr Shirogane, Miss Kogane, I am truly sorry for his behavior.  Usually Robert is a gentleman, not-”

   “We’ll talk for a bit,” Shiro said.  “You can go back upstair and get something to drink.  I’ll be up in a moment.”

   Mr McClain nodded and turned away.  Shiro and Keith heard voices from up the stairs, most likely the ones of Mrs McClain and Lance.  Shiro loosened his hold on Keith and knelt down in front of her.

   “Sweetie, don’t cry…”  Shiro pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the tears from around Keith’s eyes.  “Are you alright?  Did he hurt you?”

   “I’m f-fine…”  Keith said between sniffs and tears.  “I just- I just went down to- to get m-my ring and he-”

   “Shh…  Are you in pain?”

   “My wrist…”  Keith held out her hand and showed Shiro the red marks where Robert hand grabbed her.

   “That bastard…” Shiro said under his breath as he turned Keith’s hand over in his.

   “I’m sorry, Takashi.  I should have put it back on after working out.  I didn’t-”

   “It’s not your fault, sweetie, it’s his.”  Shiro stood up and placed a soft kiss on Keith’s forehead.  “You did absolutely nothing wrong.  He shouldn’t have touched you.  I’ll make sure he gets what he deserves.”

   “Takashi…”  Keith reached out and held the cuff of Shiro’s coat sleeve.  “Don’t hurt him.”

   Shiro took a deep breath, rethinking his original plan to fit Keith’s request of no pain.  “I won’t.  We’ll go upstairs and you can relax while I talk to the McClains, okay?”

   Keith nodded and they went back to the first floor.  They heard hushed yet heated voices coming from the dining room, undoubtedly Mr McClain tearing into Robert while he defended his actions.  Shiro straightened his back as he prepared to enter the dining room.

   “Takashi.”  Keith pulled on Shiro’s sleeve.  “Take a few breaths.  Just try to stay calm, okay?”

   Shiro adjusted his suit jacket.  “I am calm.”

   “I know you’re upset, but just be civil.”

   “How can I be civil after what he did!?  He came at you!”

   “I know, I know.  Just be reasonable.  For me.”

   “I’ll try.”  Shiro leaned down and gave Keith a kiss.  “I love you.”

   Keith smiled.  “I love you, too.”

   Shiro turned and walked towards the dining room.  Upon him entering, the voices stopped.  Keith began to walk upstairs, steadying herself on the railing.  She was still a little shaken up, but she had faith Shiro would defuse the situation.  Keith went back to the master bedroom and sighed as she closed the door.  She kicked off her shoes and started to walk towards the closet.

   “Look who it is!”  Keith leaned down and scratched the top of cat’s head.  “Hi Phoenix!”

   Phoenix meowed and followed Keith into the closet.  Keith did some rather impressive maneuvering and managed to unzip her dress.  Once undressed, Keith pulled on her robe and picked Phoenix up.

   “How are you?  Did you have a little nap?”

   Keith walked over to the bed and fell onto it, Phoenix getting positioned on her chest.

   “Takashi is very upset, Phoenix.  He’s real mad.”

   Phoenix meowed again and pressed his nose to Keith’s.

   “Do you think he’ll yell?  He usually yells when he’s angry.”

   Phoenix meowed again.  Keith scratched his head and thought for a moment.

   “Do you think what Robert said is true?  About Takashi not loving me for me?”  Keith continued to pet Phoenix.  “He does check up on me a lot, and only wants me to wear certain clothes…  But that’s just because he…”

   Keith paused.  Were all the nice things he got for Keith just to keep her from leaving?  The kitten?  The clothes?  The expensive engagement ring?  And why wouldn’t he let Lance take her for a ride in his car?  Was he worried she would fool around?  Did that have to do with her being a model?  Is that why he had the gym installed?  To keep her out of sight from other guys?  Did Shiro just want her for her looks?  No, he loved her.  Shiro just wanted give her the best.  But why did he start doing his all of a sudden?  Not going out alone?  Long sleeved dresses?  Was something wrong with her?  Was Shiro planning something?

   “Keith, baby?”  Shiro’s face appeared in the doorway.  “The McClains are going to stay overnight.  Robert left and he won’t be coming back tomorrow for the banquet.  Do you still want to go shopping?”

   Keith nodded and Shiro entered the room.

   “Are you feeling alright?”  He asked as he layed down next to Keith, scratching Phoenix’s head.

   “Yeah…”

   “Are you sure?  You can rest a little longer if you want to.”

   “No, I’ll just need to put one some real clothes.”  Keith lifted Phoenix up.  “Hear that, Mommy has to put on real clothes now.”

   Keith cradled Phoenix in her arms as she got off the bed and walked towards the closet.  She looked through her casual clothes, pulling out some tight jeans and a loose blouse.  She shrugged on her favorite cream colored leather jacket and walked back into the bedroom.

   “Keith…” Shiro patted the space in the bed beside him.  “Could we talk for just a moment…?”

   “Okay?”  Keith tried to seem calm but she felt her heart being to beat faster and he mind race.  She layed down beside Shiro and Shiro ran his hand through her hair.

   “I love you, you know that, right?”

   “Of course I do.”  Keith smiled.  “I love you, too.”

   “I’ll love you no matter what.  You are the most important thing in my life and I would never try to do anything that would hurt you.”

   Keith’s smile faded as she thought about Shiro’s word.  “Takashi, did… did Robert say something?”

   Shiro took a deep breath and put his arms around Keith.  “He may have, but that doesn’t matter.”

   “Oh, Takashi.”  Keith raised her hands and pressed them against Shiro’s cheeks.  “Please don’t be upset…”

   “It’s hard for me not to be.  I want you to be safe and I want you to be happy.”

   “I know you do…  I just worry sometimes.  Did you yell at him?  Please tell me you didn’t.”

   “I may have raised my voice, but I didn’t yell.”

   Keith closed her eyes and pressed her face into Shiro’s chest.  “Thank you.”

   Shiro put a kiss on the top of Keith’s head.  “Ready to go shopping?”

   Keith looked back up at Shiro.  “Yeah!”

   Keith rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom to check her hair and makeup.  Shiro sat on the side of the bed, watching Keith as she leaned over the sink and smeared a fresh layer of lipstick over her lips.  Keith slipped on some shoes and Shiro stood.

   “Where are we going to shop?”  Keith asked as Shiro laced his fingers with hers.

   “What about _Kennedy's_?”

   “Ooo yeah!  The have the best designers!”

   They went downstairs, hand in hand, Keith talking about one of her favorite designers.  They walked outside and out to the garage.  They passed Lance's car, Keith giving it a longing look as they continued to Shiro's car.  His car was nice, but Keith still wanted that ride Lance offered.

   They got in and buckled their seatbelts.  Keith pushed her hair around and looked out the window to the other cars in the garage, including her motorcycles.  Shiro glanced over at Keith.  For the first time he noticed a few faint red marks on Keith's neck.  He took Keith's hand, which had been resting on the center console, and pressed a kiss on it.

   “Let's go.”

><><><

   Keith stood on the pedestal in front of a set of mirrors, admiring her reflection.

   “This is from Lotor’s new line, _Prince,_ ” the dress consultant said.  “It comes in dark blue and black, as well as the burgundy.”

   “I really like the burgundy,” Keith said as she turned to view herself from all angles.  “What about you, Takashi?”

   “I think you look lovely.”  Shiro sipped some water from his position on a couch behind Keith.  She smiled at him through the mirror.

   “We can take it in a little if you want it to be fitted further down.”  The consultant pinched the fabric near Keith thigh.

   “I like it how it is… But the bust is a little spacious.”

   “Do you want us to take it in?”

   “Yes, please.”

   “Alright… Let me get my pins and measuring tape and we'll get it fitted nicely.”

   “Thank you!”  Keith called as the consultant left the room.  “She's so nice.”

   “Mhmm…”  Shiro stood and walked to wear Keith was standing.  “You look amazing.”

   “Well thank you,” Keith said with a chuckle.  “It is a nice dress, especially with the bell sleeves.  And the bit of texture is a nice change.  Everything Lotor makes is just incredible.”

   “It looks even better when you put it on.”

   Keith scrunched up her nose and smiled.  “Well someone is being extra flattering today?”  Keith ran her hand over the neckline of the dress.  “But I don’t know what jewelry to put with it.  Silver of gold?”

   “Well, I thought that maybe pearls would look nice with it.”

   “Pearls?  I’m not sure I have pearls…”

   “That’s why I got you some.”  Shiro reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out a long box.  He opened it and showed Keith its contents.

   “Takashi!”  Keith slowly pulled a string of pearls out of the box, gently holding it in her hands.  “They’re beautiful!  You shouldn’t have!”

   “But I did.”  Shiro tucked the box away.  “Do you want them on?”

   Keith nodded eagerly and handed the necklace to Shiro.  She pulled her hair off to the side and Shiro carefully wrapped the necklace around her neck, clasping it in the back.  Keith admired the pearls shining in the light.

   “Do you like them?”  Shiro said as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist.

   “Very much.  They go with the dress nicely.  But really, you didn’t have to get me these.”

   Shiro tucked his chin into Keith’s neck.  “But I wanted to.”  He gave Keith small, ticklish kisses.  “Anything for you, baby.”

   Keith blushed and put a kiss on the top of Shiro head.  She gently touched the pearls, feeling their smoothness.  The necklace was no doubt a few thousand dollars, but so was the majority of jewelry she owned, most coming from Shiro.  Was it true that he only got her these nice things to make her feel loved?  To impress her?  To make sure she wouldn’t break up with him?

   Shiro felt his phone buzz through his coat pocket and stepped away from Keith.

   “I’m getting a call, sweetie.  I’ll be outside when you’re done, okay?”

   “Alright.”

   Shiro gave Keith a quick peck on the lips before exiting the fitting room.  Keith was alone for a moment before the consultant came back in.

   “Did Mr Shirogane leave?”  She asked as she pulled out a box of pins.

   “He had a phonecall to take,” Keith replied as the other woman pinned the dress.

   “I see… Is that too tight?”

   “No, that’s great.”

   Keith watched herself in the mirror, seeing the consultant pull the fabric back and pin it in place, writing notes down in a tiny notebook.  She asked Keith questions about the fitting, which were usually fine.  After a few minutes of tampering, the consultant stepped back.

   “Does that feel right?”  She asked.

   “Yes!  It’s perfect.”

   “Good.  Is this dress going to be it?”

   Keith paused a moment, looking at the dress and the pearls.  “No.  I’ll take the blue dress in the window as well.”

   “The one you tried on yesterday?”

   “Yes.  Just send it with this one tomorrow.”

   “I will be sure to do that.  Send the bill to Mr Shirogane?”

   “For this dress.  Send the one for the blue dress to me.”

   “Alright.  Follow me this way and you can change into your regular clothes.”

   Keith took one last look at herself in the mirror, hoping her choices would be alright.

><><><

   It was evening, and most of the guests had arrived to Shiro’s banquet.  People sipped glasses of champagne, catching up with one another, introducing spouses and children.  Shiro spoke to Mr McClain, giving him more information and background on the company.  Mr McClain was impressed with the variety of clients and partners that Shiro had for his gemstone company.  Mr McClain was easy to talk to and Shiro appreciated his advice when it came to business.

   Lance was close by, also sipping champagne and watching the guests.  They were mostly middle aged men and women, with a few people his age thrown in, but they were usually taking business with their parents, as they would one day take ownership of some company from their mother or father.  Lance sighed, trying to find Keith in the crowd.  If she was there, he would have someone to talk to.

   “Is Keith going to be here?”  Lance said after he approached Shiro and his father.

   “Yes, she should be.”  Shiro said as he looked over his shoulder to the stairs on the other side of the room.  “You know girls, always taking forever to get ready.”

   Mr McClain and Shiro chuckled as Lance swirled his champagne around in the glass.  He just wanted someone to talk to, and maybe they could sneak out and go for a ride in his car.  Shiro and Mr McClain continued talking and Lance looked longingly at the staircase.

   “Mr Shirogane,” Lance said as his eyes widened while he looked at the stairs.  “Keith looks amazing.”

   “Yeah, she picked that dress out yesterday.”  Shiro took a sip of his champagne, still facing away from the stairs.  “She loves that designer.”

   “The dress is nice, but I had no idea she had so many tattoos.”

   Shiro sputtered on his champagne mid sip.  Quickly, he spun around to face the stair case.  “How do-”

   Low and behold, there was Keith, about a third of the way down the stair.  She was, in fact, not wearing the burgundy dress she had picked out yesterday.  Instead, she had on a royal blue silk sleeveless dress with rhinestone embellishments.  The back was open and the neckline was cut in a wide “V,” stopping at the bottom of her sternum, showing off the insides of her well-rounded breasts.  A long slit up the side of the skirt exposed her leg each time she took a step down a stair, her silver high heels kicking the hem out of the way.  She had on her set of matching diamond jewelry, a coordinating hairpin pulling her curled hair off her neck.  With that outfit, the flames and roses tattooed on her upper arms were in full view, including the ones that snaked onto her shoulder blades.  As she walked, Keith just tapped on her phone, not paying attention to the people below.

   “Excuse me.”  Shiro set his glass down on a nearby table and quickly walked to the stairs as James was helping Keith get her fur coat on.

   “Keith,” Shiro whispered as he got closer.  “What are you doing?”

   “What do you mean ‘what am I doing?’”  Keith slipped her phone into her purse and gave Shiro an innocent smile.  “I’m going out.”

   “We have guests over.”  Shiro gestured to the people behind him, still trying to keep his voice down.  “We should be over there, with them.”

   “Oh no, ‘we’ do not have guests over.”  Keith pressed a manicured finger to Shiro’s chest.  “You do.”

   “But, Keith, baby,” Shiro smiled, “you’re my wife.  My soon-to-be wife.  We have to do this together.”

   “You’re forgetting that ‘soon-to-be,’ Takashi.  And besides, I shouldn’t have to participate in your little get togethers if I don’t want to.  They have nothing to do with me.”

   “Of course they do!”  Shiro tried to sound happy and convincing.

   “Oh yeah?  Other than standing beside you and looking nice, what’s my purpose?”  Keith crossed her arms and licked her teeth, glaring at Shiro as she waited for an answer.

   “You… uh…”  Shiro snapped his fingers and looked at the ceiling, racking his brain as he tried to come up with an answer that would please Keith.

   “Exactly my point.  My only job is to stand around and be your _model_ _fiance_ , and frankly, I’m tired or being just arm-candy.”  Keith turned around and began to head out the front door.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have places to be.”

   “Keith, wait!”  Shiro followed Keith as she quickly walked away.  “Just stay for a little while.”

   “No.”  Keith glided down the stairs and headed for the garage.  “I have somewhere to go.”

   “And where is that?”

   “It doesn’t matter.  It’s just a party with some old friends.”

   “Why didn’t you tell me you were going?”

   “Oh, I don’t know.  Maybe because you’re never home, or because I knew you would say no.”

   “Well, why don’t you at least put on something else?”

   Keith stopped abruptly and turned to face Shiro, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

   “Put on something else?”  She took a step towards Shiro.  “Like what?  One of those damn long sleeved dresses?  Something with a high neck and no cut up the leg?”

   “Keith, that’s not-”

   “That’s all you let me wear!  I never do anything for myself!  You always have to have some sort of input!  You always have to be near me!”

   Keith was shouting now and it was making Shiro nervous.  They were standing in front of the windows that lead to where his guests were standing, and he didn’t want them to see or hear him fighting with his fiance.  What kind of reputation would that give him?

   “Keith, please, calm down.”

   “There you go again!  Always telling me what to do!”  Keith balled her fists and stamped her foot.  “I’m sick of it!”

   “What?  I don’t tell you what to do.”

   “Oh really?  You never tell me what dresses to try on?  What food to eat?  What people to see?  What to do in my free time?”  Keith began walking away from Shiro.  “I’m gonna do what I want.”

   “I let you do things all the time!”

   “You didn’t let me go to the meeting with the McClains!  You didn’t let me ride in Lance’s car _even_ _though_ there was absolutely nothing wrong with it!  You were pulling excuses out of your ass!”

   “Keith!  Stop!”  Shiro reached out and grabbed Keith’s wrist.

   “Don’t touch me!”  Keith angrily shook Shiro off and gritted her teeth as she glared at him.  “First Robert and now you!  Leave me alone!”

   “What has gotten into you?  Just come back so-”

   “And what has gotten into you!?”  Keith stamped her foot again.  “You used to let me do whatever I wanted and now you don’t!  I had so much fun before you!  I went to parties and saw who I wanted and stayed up late and wore small dresses and did as I pleased!”

   “Keith stop yelling!”

   “No!  I’m gonna yell all I want!  I’m angry!”

   “Just tell me what’s wrong!”

   “I’m tired of you!”  Keith paused and put her hands on Shiro’s chest and shoved him backwards as she took a step towards him.  “I’m tired of being around just for looks!  I’m more than just a pretty face!  I am talented and educated!”

   “I know you are-”

   “I could have become a lawyer but instead I became your girlfriend!  I thought you loved me!”

   “I do love you!”

   “Well you sure as hell don’t make me feel loved!”

   “Keith-”

   “You won’t let me see my friends unless they come over here!  You won’t let me go places where other men will be unless you’re there!  You won’t let me show off my tattoos unless you’re the only one in the room!  All I do is stand next to you like a fucking Barbie doll while you talk about business shit and half the time you don’t even let me do that!”

   “Enough swearing, Keith!  That isn’t ladylike!”

   “Oh I’ll show you ladylike!”  Before Shiro knew how to respond, he felt Keith strike his cheek with her hand, leaving a hot, stinging sensation where skin had met skin.  Shiro stumbled to the side, bringing his hand up to rub his cheek.  He looked back at Keith in shock, seeing how she was bearing now gritted teeth, anger seething out of her with each breath.  When his eyes met hers, and he saw the tears that had started to fill her eyes.

   “Keith, I’m sorry, I-”

   “It’s too late for that, Shirogane!”  Keith began to work her engagement ring off her finger.  “Maybe the next time you propose, it should be to someone you actually love, not someone you want to mold into _your_ perfect wife!”

   She threw the ring at Shiro and it fell to the pavement, bouncing a few feet away.  “It’s over!”

   Shiro watched with wide eyes as Keith got into the back seat of her Lamborghini and took off down the long driveway.  He didn’t take his eyes off the car until the lights were no longer in sight.  After a moment, Shiro took a few paces and picked up the ring that Keith and thrown.  He turned it between his fingers, watching how the crystals sparkled like the stars before letting his gaze return to where the car had been.

   “What have I done…?”

><><><

   The evening continued on, guests slowly leaving as midnight drew closer.  Even after the last person had been long gone, Keith did not return.  Shiro waited and waited, pacing down the hallways and out to the garage, trying to see if the headlights of the Lamborghini were coming down the street, but there was only darkness.

   “Do you think she’s coming back?”  Shiro asked James as he looked at the engagement ring in his hand, sipping bourbon from a glass.

   “I think she will,” James said calmly.  “She’ll miss Phoenix.”

   “Where did I go wrong?”  Shiro swirled the alcohol around in the glass.  “I thought I was treating her like a queen?  Did she not want the gifts?  What should I have done differently?”

   “I think those are questions you should be asking Keith when she gets back,” James said as he took the glass from Shiro.  “And no more alcohol.  Why don’t you go in the sitting room and wait there?”

   Shiro mumbled something and stumbled out of the kitchen.  He let himself fall onto the sofa, still watching the windows for Keith to return home.  But after no more that fifteen minutes, Shiro drifted off to sleep.

   Around one in the morning, the Lamborghini pulled into the driveway.  The driver stepped out, then Keith, exhausted from her party.  She climbed the stairs and entered the mansion with a yawn, slowly walking over to the kitchen, where the lights were still on.

   “Good evening, Miss Kogane,”  James said.  “Or rather, good morning.”

   “Oh shit, it is early,” Keith said as she looked at the clock.  “Was I really out that long?”

   “You must have been having a nice time.”

   “Oh, I was.”  Keith sat down on one of the bar stools.  “I got to see Nyma again, and a few of the other girls.”

   “That’s good to hear.”  James slid a glass of water towards Keith.

   “You didn’t have to stay up for me, James.”  Keith took a sip of the water.  “I could have gotten to bed myself.”

   “Mr Shirogane was the one who was awake.  I just made sure he didn’t drink himself silly.”

   “Oh…”  Keith looked down at her hands, rubbing the area on her finger where her engagement ring used to be.

   “He was worried sick about you.  He could barely talk to the guests without glancing out the window to see if the car had come back.  I’m surprised he made it through dinner without a meltdown, especially considering all the alcohol he had.”

   “Was he really that concerned?”

   “He was, miss.”

   Keith took another sip of water and looked at her hands.  Had she made a mistake?  Shiro had waited up for her, but why?  Did he not trust her?  Did he want to punish her or something?  Was he genuinely worried?

   “I'm afraid I may have said some things to him I shouldn't have,” Keith said as she began to take off her jewelry.  “I was… upset.”

   “I'm sure he'll forgive you,” James reassured.  “Mr Shirogane is a reasonable man.”

   “Maybe…”

   Keith took another sip of water and thought about what James had said.

   “James, can I ask you a question?”

   “Anything, miss.”

   Keith paused and thought.  “Do you think Takashi loves me?  Like, really, truly loves me?”

   “I’m sure he does.  Do you feel like he doesn’t love you?”

   “It’s just… I don’t know anymore.  Robert said some stuff, and I had noticed some changes in his behavior.”

   “How so?”

   “He calls to check up on me a lot, and always gives me menial tasks to do in my down time.”  Keith took another sip of water.  “He never lets me wear more revealing clothes, especially stuff that shows off my tattoos.”

   “And that makes you feel not loved?”

   Keith sighed.  “It makes me feel like he doesn’t love me for me anymore.  Every since he proposed, things have been different.  He got that gym installed, which is nice, but I don’t get to workout with my friends anymore.  And I never get to go to parties, especially those with lots of single men.  He didn’t even let me ride with Lance!  It’s like he doesn’t trust me to not fool around.”

   “I don’t think those were his intentions.”

   “Maybe not… but I want to be able to have fun.  And I never get to go to meetings anymore.  I’m smart, too.  I feel like I’m just around for looks… Like he just wanted to marry a model so he could one-up his friends.”

   James didn’t reply.  He just watched Keith stare into her water, a saddened look on her face.

   “Is there something wrong with me?”  Keith asked after a moment.  “Is he not proud of me?  Is that why I always have to act differently around clients?  Does Takashi just not love me anymore?”

   James could see that Keith’s eyes were starting to fill with tears, and he put an arm around her.

   “You should get some sleep.”  James guided Keith off the chair and out of the kitchen.  “I think you should talk to Mr Shirogane about this in the morning.”

   “Can I sleep in a guest room?”  Keith asked as they began walking up the stairs.

   “Of course.  I’ll get you Phoenix and some pajamas so you’ll be comfortable.”

   “Thank you, James.”

   Keith and James disappeared into a hallway and it was quiet and dark again.  From below on the first floor, Shiro emerged from around a corner and looked up the stairs.  He had awoken from his nap a few minutes after Keith had returned home and wanted to talk to her, but then he heard the begins of the conversation she was having with James.  He waited outside the kitchen and listened, hearing each word that was spoken.  He hid once they began to move and now he was alone with this new information.  He leaned against a wall and looked at the engagement ring again.  It sparkled in the dim light, reminding Shiro of how Keith’s eyes sparkled when she smiled.  He thought of the good times, and slid his back down the wall so he was sitting on the floor.  He rested his arms on his knees and looked into the dark mansion.  He remembered the first time he had brought Keith here and how she complimented the carved wood on the stairs.  Keith had taught him how to ballroom dance on the marble floors, and he stepped on her toes so many times she could barely walk the next day.  They would come home drunk some evenings and stumble over each other as the tried to get upstairs, laughing when the other would fall.  Shiro smiled half-heartedly as he rose from the floor and began to go up the stairs so he could get some sleep.

   Shiro ascended the stairs and went into the master bedroom, which was, as he expected, void of life.  He took off his suit and changed into his pajamas, brushing his teeth and washing his face before getting into bed.  He set the engagement ring on Keith’s nightstand and tried to get comfortable under the covers, but comfort never came.  He stared at the ceiling, and then to his alarm clock.  It was dark and silent.  There was no glow from Keith’s lamp for her late night reading, and there was no sound of her breath as she slept.  Shiro looked to the other side of the bed where Keith should be sleeping.  He ran his hand over the sheets, then over the divot in the pillow.  Keith wasn’t there to sleep close to, nor to hold.  He remembered the times he had slowly wrapped his arms around her when he came home late from a business trip, or how he would run his hands through Keith’s hair and how she laughed at his stories from the day.  Slowly, Shiro rolled over the Keith’s side of the bed.  He wondered what he looked like to her, laying in bed in the dark.  He saw the light of Keith’s clock making the ring on the table sparkle again.  He thought about the night after he proposed, and how they made love all night long, Keith teary-eyed as Shiro kissed her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, all of the time saying how deeply they were in love with each other.  But now days like those were long gone, and Shiro couldn’t help but blame himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing bc I wanted those two scenes with the dresses. I was also tired of just writing fluff and angst, so why not just write drama?
> 
> I do not plan on making a pt 2, though I did write a bit of when Shiro yells at Robert for touching Keith. Let's just say it does not go well.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
